Everything She Didn't Want
by Random13245
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. That Boy

**_Heyyyyyyyy, New story! And guess what? I found the inspiration for this story in mY OWN LIFE! YEAH! So this is based off a true thing that happened to me (up until a certain point, which I will mention). All people evolved have been swapped with yogscasters. Understand, any uncanon shippings are just there to fill in for the real-life relationships. They will dissolve, I promise you :) And if you're wondering, yes, Zoey sort of represents me, and since I only have my perspective on the real-life event, the story will be written from 3rd person limited to Zoey._**

Zoey slammed her locker shut. She loved the satisfying bash noise her locker always made when she closed it. She met up with her friend, Teep, but everyone calls him Tee. He was so quiet, you could barely hear him. Even Zoey, his best friend, had not once heard him.

"Hey, Tee, ready for science?" She asked. Tee nodded, although he really wasn't. Zoey wasn't really either. Usually, they could pair up in most classes, but in science the teacher assigned permanent lab partners. Tee had been partnered with Sjin, who was a bit of a teacher's pet. Zoey had been partnered with Rythian, who was always in trouble for one thing or the other. Zoey really didn't like him, she didn't like that he didn't really care about school or his grades or anything. He never turned in his homework, ever. Even when Zoey had spent the entire class period trying to explain everything to him. He just didn't listen. Zoey hated that. And he was dating her best girl friend, Kim. She really hated that.

Add they walked into science, Zoey hoped Rythian would be absent today, but he wasn't. Despite Rythian never working or listening, he had perfect attendance. This didn't change the way Zoey saw him much at all; if anything she disliked him more, because if your gonna not do anything, you might as well not show up. She sat down. She bit her tongue and tried to be friendly.

"Morning... Rythian." She said, through gritted teeth. He looked up from a book, whose title was covered over.

"Morning."

She sighed; there was just no working with this boy! The teacher stood up and began the usual morning lecture, then set the kids off on their own to perform the experiment. Zoey gathered the supplies they needed, know she was going to do this by herself. She set them on table, glancing over at Tee, who was doing his best to work with Sjin, but having some trouble. She knew she'd be having trouble, too.

"So first we..." Zoey's voice tapered off, realizing Rythian wasn't paying any attention at all. She sighed and began the experiment.

After a few classes, it was lunch time. She had lunch period with Kim, which was great, and Rythian which was not so great. She didn't have lunch with Tee, though. She plunked her lunch tray on her table, noticing that Rythian was already there. He always packed his lunch. Kim was still in the lunch line, and Zoey prayed she wouldn't be too much longer.

But even though Kim arrived at the table just 5 minutes after Zoey, it had felt like an eternity. Kim sat down right next to Rythian.

"Hey, Rythie. Hey, Zoe." Nicknames. Zoey didn't mind hers, Zoe, but Rythian's got on her nerves.

"Hey, Kimmy." Rythian responded before Zoey could.

"Hey..." Zoey mumbled as she took a bit of her sandwich. She felt like such a third wheel, as they just sat there and talked. Kim occasionally giggled. Zoey just huffed and finished her lunch. She was relieved when the bell rang and she could leave.

The end of the day should've been a release, but Kim was her neighbor, and Rythian lived not to far. This meant they all ride the same bus. Kim, under the impression they all got along, wanted to sit near both of them. This meant Zoey had to sit near Rythian. But as soon as Zoey was completely third-wheeled, she just put in her headphones and drowned them out. She thought about her friends, and incidentally, her crush. She had an unsolvable crush on Xephos, who was dating Lomadia, and would probably always be. But he was the perfect boy; smart, funny, cute, nice. He was everything Zoey wanted in a boy. Except he was taken. She sighed, she could still hear Kim giggling over her music.

Finally, she got off the bus. As she and Kim walked down the street, Kim went on and on about Rythian. Zoey just sighed.

She was sick of this Rythian boy, with his rebellious attitude and his dating her best friend. Zoey really wished Tee was there. Quiet or not, he'd make her feel like less of a constant third wheel.


	2. The Dance

_** Hey everybody :) I feel like this story is rushed, but some it's based on w thing that happened irl, I kinda have to skip the boring days where nothing really happens, thus skipping a lot of time.**_

Zoey was practically the third wheel of the school. Xephos has Lomadia, Sjin has Minty, Rythian has Kim. She was left with just Tee, who was practically her brother, and a kind of nerdy boy, Nilesy. Nilesy was nice but, eh...

Zoey sighed. The school dance was coming up. She knew no one would ask her. She knew she'd get stuck with Rythian and Kim. She'd already bought her ticket, and didn't want to just not go, but still dreaded it. She set her stuff down next to her bed and pulled out her homework. She started at it for a few seconds. God, why was homework so stressing? She knew fully well that it would take her no more than fifteen minutes to get it done, but she just generally didn't feel like doing it. She set it on the foot if her bed and got out her laptop. The internet was much more friendly. She looked at all of the social networking sites, adding bits here and there, and tried to occupy herself, but that homework still sat at the foot of her bed. Taunting her. She picked it up and started doing it. But she felt sick. Her stomach ached and get head felt unnaturally hot. She sat back, letting the homework fall of the bed, but she still felt sick. She couldn't shake the feeling. It wasn't the normal kind of stomach ache and fever, it was a stressed, twisting knot of a stomach ache, and only her head was hot. She felt like she was going to puke, but knew she wasn't going to.

She sighed and rolled over, looking at her clock. It was early still, 8 pm, and Zoey was not one to fall asleep early. Even if she was tired, out just needed sleep, like she did now, she couldn't get to sleep until at least 10 pm. She watched and let the hours pass, slowly. Then, at least, she fell asleep. Leaving the sick feeling behind.

In the morning, she went through her regular routine. She knew today was the day of school dance. No one had asked her. She was going to be the third wheel. Zoey hated that; having no way of fixing something you weren't in control of in the first place. Nevertheless, she left her home, got on the bus, and suffered through watching her friend with someone she despised.

School was... Well school. Every class she didn't have with Rythian was great. The few she did seemed drag on. Especially science and lunch. Science because she had to work with him, lunch because she had to deal with him and Kim. She loved Kim, she was her best friend, but she just didn't understand what she saw in Rythian. Honestly, .hardly anyone understood. Kim was a good student, good grades, responsible. Rythian not so much, always in trouble, bad grades, much less than responsible.

However, lunch today was different. Zoey noticed Rythian wasn't sitting with them, it was just her, and Kim.

Kim looked gloomy. Very clearly upset, but Zoey didn't dare ask why. She just ate her lunch in silence, as she did most days anyway.

At the end of the day, just before the dance, she got sight of Kim and Rythian. They didn't look happy. Zoey was tempted to just walk away, but seeing as they were the only people she was tagging along with, she walked up to them. The closer she got to them, the more clearly she could hear. They were fighting. Zoey had no idea why, maybe Kim had finally come to her senses. They immediately hushed as Zoey got closer.

"Hey, guys..?" Zoey said, trying to sound like she didn't know what just happened. Kim grabbed her arm, and ran off into the girls' bathroom. Zoey let her drag her along, knowing Kim just needed someone to talk to who want Rythian. Kim sobbed, but nothing she said really registered to Zoey except that she'd broken up with Rythian. Zoey was honestly a bit shocked; sure she didn't see what Kim saw in him, but she knew Kim really liked him.

After ten minutes or so of Kim blubbering, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not gonna let him ruin this dance for me, though. C'mon, let's go dance." Once more, Kim grabbed Zoey's arm and rushed her out of the bathroom and into the gym, where the dance was being held.

Loud music blasted away, blowing up everyone's eardrums, but no one cared. Kim danced, obviously trying to look like she was having a good time. Zoey went along with it.

The rest of the dance continued in awkwardness. Zoey left wishing she'd tagged along with Minty and Sjin.


	3. That Awful Feeling

_**Reaaly short chapter, but it's only because when I hit that last line I was like, "THAT IS THE BEST ENDING TO A CHAPTER EVER." And I just couldn't make myself write any further. That line had to be the end. It fucking had to be.**_

A week later, Kim was holding hands with Rythian again. This made Zoey itch; just a week ago he'd had her best friend sobbing in a bathroom, and now he was just casually holding her hand? Oh hell to the no. Zoey was not letting this happen.

She walked right up to them, said nothing, and separated the two. Then she dragged Kim into the girls' bathroom.

"Kim, what the hell? Just a week ago you were sobbing in here over him and now your just back together? _This is not ok."_ Zoey was not going to sugar-coat it.

"But- Zoey... you don't have the full story..."

"Well then what is the full story?!"

"Someone told me he was spreading rumours about us and he really wasn't so..."

"What kind of 'rumours'" Zoey said accusingly.

"Rumours that... we were... well... 'active'." Kim said awkwardly.

"And how do you think that sort of rumour started?"

"I dunno, but I trust him when he said he didn't start it!"

"And you didn't trust him last week?"

"I didn't give him a chance at the dance to explain..."

"Kim, he's not good for you. He's abusing your trust, I can just tell!"

"You know what, shut up! I can't date whoever the hell I want to, and its none of your _fucking_ business!"

Zoey had never heard Kim swear before. It really caught her of guard.

"Fine! See if I care!" Zoey snapped back and the two stormed out of the bathroom. Kim returned to Rythian, while Zoey retreated to tell Teep everything.

Zoey couldn't shake that terrible feeling. The worst feeling ever. The feeling that tears you apart. The feeling that keeps you up at night.

She just lost her best friend.


	4. Moving

_**Ello yellow C: Sup?**_

Zoey hated this; everyday was awkward without Kim. She sat at a different lunch table everyday, with different people who she didn't really know. She had other friends, Minty, Tee, and even Lomadia, whom she'd never tell she liked her boyfriend. None had her lunch period, though, except for Kim. Kim wasn't her friend, she reminded herself.

Then what was Kim? She'd always been her friend. Zoey couldn't think of her as an 'enemy' or even just an acquaintance. She was always a friend.

What had gone wrong?

Zoey knew, she knew perfectly well.

She went wrong. Kim went wrong. They both went wrong.

They both let a friend slip between their fingers. Both passed right by the opportunity to fix it.

She sighed. What was life without her best friend?

She had Tee for the most part, the silent boy was always by her side. She always had him. But her life was not right going from two incredibly close friends to one. Life didn't just float on like that. She was half of herself.

Weeks, months, time. Passed on by. Zoey never could bring herself to fix her and Kim's friendship. Kim was still with Rythian. Zoey sighed.

The year was nearing its end; a pretty sucky year. Zoey rounded the corner of the halls. She hated the corners, the way they were designed you could not see who else was turning the opposite way until you were turning. You were doomed to bump into someone. But the 'someone' Zoey bumped into today was not just anyone.

It was Kim. Zoey opened her mouth to apologize for bumping someone, which was a habit, when she realized it was Kim. The looked at each other. A sudden understanding and they both stopped. They would definitely be late to class, but never one cared about that.

Two words stabbed Zoey right through the gut. Two words made her wish she'd fixed this sooner.

"I'm moving."


	5. Bye

_**Hallo everyone. Sorry for the wait, I've been in pain lately. Last Wednesday I got my braces tightened and yesterday I got two adult teeth pulled to make room in my mouth. I'm home alone from school because I'm in so much pain from it. But here you go~ ALSO! This story takes place in the UK. No place specific since I don't actually live in the UK, but since most of the yogscast lives in the UK, that's where this takes place. You'll understand why I told you this after you read.**_

Zoey couldn't speak for a moment. Then would she could, hardly anything came out.

"_Moving?_" she stuttered, "But Kim-" Zoey got herself off. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, too, but that doesn't change that I'm moving. Like really far away."

"Where to, why?"

"My dad, he uh, got a job in the Americas. He said I can finish off the year, but then we go."

"America? A whole different country?"

"Yeah... I haven't told Rythian. I don't want to, honestly. I don't wanna see how he reacts..." Kim was clearly crumbling. Zoey hated herself for this, but she was more than happy to see how Rythian would react. She'd love being the one who caused the sadness.

"I- I can tell him..." Zoey tried to hide the enthusiasm from her voice.

"You would? Oh my God you're the best!" Kim wrapped her arms around Zoey in a tight hug. Like they used to. Like best friends.

"Of course, anything for you. I'll tell him in science- that's the next class I have with him."

"Alright, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late!" And Kim took off. Zoey did, too. All to eager to upset Rythian with the news.

Luckily, she wasn't late. She sat down next to Rythian and waited. The teacher went through the instructions, and set the kids off on their own.

"Hey, Rythian." Zoey was truly forcing down glee. Science had been worse than the worst since she and Kim had sort of stopped being friends, but today was going to be better. Rythian glanced up from his book, with its title now visible, Zoey jumped at the chance to read the title he'd been hiding all year. _Magic & Spells of the Modern Age_, it was a strange title, but it didn't stop Zoey.

"I talked to Kim today. She's moving. To America."

"What?" The moment had been everything Zoey had wanted from it. His heart broke in his eyes, and Zoey loved it.

"Yeah. Her dad got a job in the Americas and she's moving. She asked me to tell you because she couldn't do it."

"But..." He looked like he was having a hard time processing, "how much longer will she be here?"

"She said she's finishing off the year here, then moving over the summer."

"Let's just... do the experiment..." He changed the subject.

Zoey hated herself for it but every moment he agonized over Kim leaving, Zoey loved.

Zoey was sad, of course, about Kim leaving, but she managed it well.

-(line break)-

When the school year was over, she and Kim could hardly let go of each other. They'd went to give each other a small good bye hug, when it turned into a I-can't-let-you-leave-I-need-you cling. Rythian stood back a bit, looking rather depressed.

"Kim... I don't want this to be goodbye!" Zoey cried.

"I don't either!" Kim responded.

The girls continued to spew upset sentences and sob-like syllables, until Rythian had to come over and separate them.

"Guys, we gotta get going..." He said. Kim hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too."

And those were the last words Zoey or Rythian said to Kim.


	6. Insanity and Fandoms

_**Eh. Hey. Sorry for long wait, blah blah, busy not having a life, drawing for friends, and writing another collab. Also I'm just not as into this story as I was with the Enderborn series, ya know? This story is to easy to write because it already mostly happened to me irl, but with Enderborn it was a constant struggle for ideas and I liked it that way, where it wasn't pretty much preset. Nevertheless, I will finish this story then focus on the collab story.**_

Summer was slipping between Zoey's fingers. Soon she'd be in a grade higher. It was scary.

She spent most of her summer in her room. She'd saved enough money to buy herself a kindle fire, like a lot of her friends had, and now couldn't live without it. She made a tumblr account and watched as her sanity also slipped between her fingers. The funny thing was she didn't care.

She liked what the internet did to her; she saw the world so differently now. All those things she hated? She was much looser now, and want from hate to, "Yeah you exist hi". She felt happier. Sanity held her down.

As the school year approached, though, Zoey began to worry about how her school achievement would suffer from her not quite having her act together. She became very anxious and worried, along with insane. Now she didn't like it. Sanity glued her to her school work, everything got done, grades were good. She was an 'enriched' student, and loved being one, but that set the bar so high no one expected her to struggle at all with anything. Everyone expected her, as an enriched student, to just get it. But the point of enriched was for the kids whom regular classes didn't challenge, so they could do what would challenge them. So they could learn, rather than breeze through the class. But her mom didn't care; enriched met she had to be perfect.

And she didn't have her best friend to lean on. All this time, Zoey could just shake off the pressure and talk to Kim. But now she didn't have Kim there. This made her even more anxious.

Zoey had had such a good, chill summer until now. Until everything started to fall apart before her eyes.

All because of some silly site called tumblr. But she loved tumblr, all the same.

Then, something even more soul damaging happened. Zoey fell into fandom. Which wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't been updated for months upon months. She's stayed up from about 8 pm to 4 am just watching. Watching. Then she ran out of videos to watch. So the next night, she rewatched. And rewatched. Up until the point where she could quote the videos and perfectly describe the plot.

Then school started.

_Shit._ Zoey thought as she walked into her school.


	7. DISCONTINUED

Ok I have no excuses left. I just CANNOT bring myself to keep writing this. I don't like it. I really miss the front of I need to write that I got when writing the Enderborn trilogy. This story isn't going anywhere, but if you want to know how it would've gone the basic plot is one day Rythian notices Zoey drawing on the bus and compliments her drawing and blah blah friendship blah blah relationship blah blah. In real life, the boy who Rythian represents is still dating the girl who Kim represents (they've seriously made long distance work. They're adorable) and we're all friends.

I'm sorry, I really hate abandoning stories but I just can't do it anymore.

Bye,

-Random13245


End file.
